When an electric power fault occurs in an electrical distribution network, protection devices such as circuit breakers, contactors, relays, etc., can be used to disconnect and/or isolate the faulted sections of the network. Locating the fault when it occurs is one of the many challenges associated with managing a distribution network, but reliable operation of the electrical distribution network requires quick and accurate fault location so that the faulted section can be isolated and repaired, and so power can be quickly restored to customers who are not serviced by the faulted line section.